TYRANT!
by JennH1
Summary: Steve returns to his tyrant form once more, and, with a team of scientists, tries to find an antidote. But answer me this, where can you hide a tyrant?
1. Prologue (I)

** **

TYRANT! 

PROLOGUE (I) - A Boy Named Burnside

Claire Redfield sighed nervously as she walked through the eerily lit laboratory that the Umbrella Corporation had stowed away in Antarctica. Her bow-gun held tightly in her arms, she rushed through the corridors looking for a boy named Steve Burnside, whom she was to escape with.   
That crazy Alexia Ashford had split Claire and her brother up just moments before, and while talking to her brother to see if he was OK, she had heard a blood curdling "NOOO!" from Steve, so she just knew she had to find him. 

Claire felt sick to her stomach with an intense worried feeling, causing her to pick up the pace of her running, (and just barely getting hit by odd, large, grey tentacles that bust through the walls behind her). Soon she reached a large room filled with cell-blocks, a faint zombie groan being heard in the background. She looked around, but still no Steve. She had gotten so distraught that she then unnoticeably backed up into an open door behind her... 

When she got far enough inside, the door she came in from slammed shut, and locked audibly. Claire jolted, then realized she was in a new room. This room was empty, except for a large gate to her left (which was lowered) that led to a hallway filled with suits of armor lining its walls. At the end of the hallway was ... STEVE!   
Claire gasped, took out the Umbrella security card she had found before, and unlocked the gate. As it raised, she rushed over to Steve, but then slowed, and stopped a meter or so in front of him. 

Steve looked very pale and limp as he was seated in a very large stone chair that was built into the wall. His arms were held together by large metal shackles that kept him in the chair. In front of the shackles was a large battle axe, its blade stuck in the wall, making it impossible to move.   
Claire looked at Steve uneasily, as she wasn't certain if Steve was was awake or alive or not. She walked up a bit closer to him. "...Steve?" she said, not taking her eyes off of him. Steve moved his head a little, and weakly groaned. "Uhhh... Claire?" he replied faintly, trying to raise his head. 

Claire rushed up to him, and looked hastily around the chair to find a way to unfasten Steve. She finally had found a small red button, and pressed it, unfastening the big metal shackles. Claire glanced at Steve for a second, then she tugged on the axe, while Steve weakly tried to move it as well.  
Claire pulled on the axe, tried to move it over, anything... but it didn't work. She sighed in frustration and looked at Steve, who was still weakly trying to push it. 

"I....AUGH! It can't move it!" Claire said angrily. She put her hand on Steve's. It was unnaturally cold. "Who did this to you?" She asked him. Steve raised his head, and put his hand on Claire's cheek. "That crazy woman told me... she was gonna perform...the same experiment one me... like she did on her own father! She's completely... INSANE!" Steve said with slight difficulty.   
Claire remembered the Ashford's father. He was placed in this exact room. The T-Veronica virus Alexia had placed in him split open his chest and hardened his skin tougher than steel. Tentacles emerged from his back and could spray very poisonous venom. Could the same mutation happen to Steve? 

All of a sudden, Steve Began to gasp loudly for air, his arms and his hands motioning around his chest, suggesting some sort of pain. Claire put her hand on his shoulder. "Steve, what's wrong?" she asked. Steve continued to whimper and gasp as he pushed her out of the way. Claire nearly fell down from the amazing pressure, that made her feel although Steve had gotten stronger. Steve continued to whimper and gasp, and soon he began to speak.   
"C-Claire! Can't...breathe! Claire! Help me!!" he screamed. Claire stared at him wide-eyed, as she began to back up from him. Steve looked at her in complete terror of what was happening to him. "C-Claireuuuuuhhh..." Steve said, his voice changing to a low guttural grunt. His shoulders then suddenly began to tense up, and with a loud crack, his neck detached from his body. Claire covered her mouth with both hands, she couldn't believe what was happening. 

Steve made low, inhuman grunts as his head and neck were pushed outward while his ribs and spine were stretched and expanded. His skin began to turn green and develop scales as his body continued to expand, his clothes tearing open at the force of the massive flesh. His shoulders expanded and moved out towards the head, making a hunch in his back. Claire uncovered her mouth and yelled a heart-felt "STEVE!!" but she had no response, only the sound of reforming bones and spurting blood replied.   
Soon, Steve's spine pushed upwards, causing a fin like portion of his back to appear, slitting his skin, and with no blood making a bright red and orange coloration on both sides of his hump. Four large bone spurs emerged from his left shoulder, while sharp claws emerged from his hands and feet. 

_Then, there was silence._

The large, scaly, frog like creature that once was Steve sat in complete silence, while Claire stood too frightened to move. What once was a throne-like chair on Steve was merely a lawn chair for the creature. The tyrant Steve slowly raised its head, and looked at Claire with the curious look an infant gives. Full of wonder and... stupidity. 

Mouth agape, the small Steve-head upon the massive reptile body stared at Claire, picked up (effortlessly) the large battle axe that once was larger than he was, and stood up....


	2. Prologue (II)

** **

TYRANT! 

PROLOGUE (II) - A Boy Named Burnside

"No, wait!" Claire yelled, but the tyrant didn't understand. The wondrous look then turned to anger, and with a loud angry grunt, the tyrant Steve slammed the axe blade against the wall. Claire stared at the tyrant, then ran. The tyrant Steve soon caught on, and gave chase. To Claire's amazement, he was a lot faster than he looked. He grunted angrily again, and threw the axe against the wall, just barely missing Claire's head.   
Claire ran faster than she ever had in her life as she ran towards the large metal gate at the entrance, as it was now slowly closing. Claire picked up speed, but the tyrant Steve was close behind. She could hear him breathe behind her...big, grunting breaths. 

She looked behind at him, then ahead again. The metal bar door was nearing the floor. Claire continued to run, then when she got to the closing door, she slid underneath, locking the tyrant outside. The metal bars slammed stiff when they reached the floor, not allowing anything to go through.   
The tyrant Steve stopped at the bars, and looked at Claire who was trying to catch her breath. He looked angrily at her, then forcefully slammed his axe against the bars. He grunted loudly and angrily as the door slowly gave way to his power. 

Claire slowly looked up at him, trembling in terror as he slowly bashed through the gate. She slowly began to stand up, but then through a small vent behind her, a large grey tentacle sweeped around the room, and finally lunged at her and wrapped around her, causing her to not move a muscle.   
She tried to wiggle free, but it was way too tight. She knew this tentacle belonged to alexia, who injected herself with the T-Veronica virus 15 years ago. She must've thought Steve couldn't do the job himself. How... interesting? 

Then a loud clang filled the air at the bars of the door finally split open in half. The tyrant Steve panted loudly as he walked over the wreckage, and stood before Claire. He lowered his small, grotesquely human head to catch his breath, then he looked p at Claire again. Claire looked back at him, as the tentacle kept her still. 

The angry look still on his face, the tyrant Steve raised his axe, his red reptilian eyes focused onto Claire's. With a powerful grunt, he quickly swung the axe towards Claire's head.   
Claire shut her eyes, not willing to see her demise. But suddenly, Steve's roar stopped, and the axe froze inches from Claire's face. Claire looked up trembling, and saw the massive tyrant, who began to tremble a bit too. Soon, the fearful face that Steve had once before returned. 

He stood there, staring in disbelief at what was going on. He focused on Claire again, his black slit pupils staring at her. His mouth then nervously moved to make words, but he was too scared and too uncomfortable with his new body to speak. Eventually, loud, guttural words emerged.   
"CL-CLAIRRRE!!!" he yelled. Claire stared at him, still in fear as he too in fear got a better grip on his axe. With a furious roar, he rose the axe once more and slammed it squarely on the tentacle, slicing it in half. 

Claire flew to the floor, as the tentacle screeched in pain, and lashed at Steve with great force, knocking him to the ground. Then it screeched again, and slipped out the vent where it came from. 

*** 

Steve then slowly returned to his own size, his skin returning to the paleness it once was, the spike disappearing into his shoulder...   
Claire rubbed her head and stood up. She glanced back at the chair, blood and the residue and remains of Steve's clothing all over it. She then turned towards Steve, and saw that he has a large cut on his stomach. "Oh, Steve..." she said softly as she walked up, and kneeled near him. Steve took her hand and pressed it on his cheek. "Hmmm... you...you're warm..." he said weakly. 

"Steve, y-you've got to hang in there! M-My brother's come to rescue us, a-and we can get out of here!" Claire begged. "Your brother... kept his promise. I am sorry... I cannot." Steve moaned. "W-What are you saying?" Claire asked, a worried look in her eyes.   
"I-I'm glad that I met you. I... I love you... Claaaaaairrrre....." Then, he was gone. Claire froze, then shook Steve who had now hung his head. "Steve? STEVE??" But there was no response. 

Claire fell silent, her hand on his chest. Then, she hugged the lifeless body, and burst into tears. She cried the hardest she had ever had to in her life. Cradling his body and weeping, she vowed never to forget the boy Steve Burnside.


	3. Removal

** **

TYRANT! 

Chapter 1- Removal

A team of three scientists burst into the room where Steve's 'dead' body was laying, as a loud self-destruct warning blared in the background. The team consisted of two males and one female. The 'head' scientist was known as Roberts, the other male was known as Wilson, and the female, Haylen.   
When they got inside the room, they saw the body on the floor. "My God! Look at that injury!!" Roberts exclaimed, eyeing the large gash. He held an open hand towards Wilson. "Gimme my tools, this won't take long to fix." he said. 

Wilson groaned and turned to his med-bag and looked for the equipment Roberts needed. "Watch yourself Roberts, once this thing wakes up, don't expect to have a head." Wilson laughed. Haylen eyed Wilson evilly. "He's knocked out terribly, he won't wake up any time soon." she hissed.   
Wilson shuddered. "Sure is ugly, though. Can't we take a cuter specimen? I saw some moths back there that--" "NO!," Roberts interrupted, as he began to sew up the wound. "We need THIS specimen." He took out a damp surgical cloth, and cleaned off the wound. "There. This'll heal by tomorrow." he said. 

Haylen sighed. "Please hurry, doctor." She said. Wilson laughed. "Why, you scared?" he asked mockingly. Haylen shook her head. "No, but if we don't hurry, HCF will notice we don't work for them. We have to be undetected, remember??" she replied.   
Roberts put the tools away. "There. Wilson, you and I will carry this... this 'thing' on that cart. Haylen, hold our bags, will you? he asked. "Certainly, sir!" she said happily. Roberts nodded, a slight smile on his face, as him and Wilson wheeled the body to the emergency elevator. Haylen nodded, picked up their bags and followed. 

Roberts glanced back at Haylen, then ahead again as they made their way to the elevator. "Oh, our research is going to go leaps and bounds thanks to this!!" he laughed.


	4. Forever a Tyrant?

** **

TYRANT! 

Chapter 2- Forever a Tyrant?

NAME - N/A  
ORIGINAL FORM - N/A  
AGE - (APPROX.) 17 YRS. 3 MNTHS.  
HEIGHT - 9'3"  
WEIGHT - 353 LB  
GENDER - MALE  
BLOOD TYPE - AB POSITIVE  
VIRUS ALT. - T-VERONICA  
**CODE NAME : T-008**

DESCRIPTION:  
--Hugely Muscled  
--Green coloration, scales on epidermis  
--hunchbacked, tyrant (Hunter variation)  
--Leonardo Dicaprio-esque face :) 

Haylen read through the sheet of paper Roberts had scribbled about their new find. "17 years..." she whispered to herself. She put down the paper on Robert's oak desk, and looked at the creature.   
Roberts then came in, his small glasses fit neatly on his pudgy little nose. He saw Haylen and smiled slightly. "I see you find this specimen rather interesting." he said, as he walked up closer to Haylen. 

Haylen glanced at him, then back at the creature. "Roberts, is there a way this could be a human that came in contact with the virus?" she asked. Roberts rubbed his chin.   
"Hmmm... quite possibly. But there is also a possibility of Pigs FLYING Mrs.Haylen." he said slyly. Haylen sniffed in anger. "But...17 years..." she said lightly. Suddenly, they heard a door open and close behind them. 

"Aw, c'mon. I didn't take THAT long, did I??" Wilson said, walking in with some fast food. "WILSON! How many times have I told you?? Do not serve lunch here!!!" Roberts yelled. "Well, I--" Wilson started, but Roberts came and took him away for a long talk.   
Haylen laughed, and began to eat some of the chicken nuggets Wilson brought. Then, she heard a weak grunt from inside the cage where the tyrant was held. She looked, while still eating her nugget. Steve groaned, and sat up. His head really hurt right now. He shook his head quickly, then looked at himself. 

He gasped in terror. He looked at his big clawed hands, his clawed toes, his large green stomach and his big broad shoulders. He looked up, and he saw Haylen. "You're awake..." she said uneasily. She could see the terror on his face.   
Steve grunted and stood up, then walked towards Haylen. Haylen jolted, then stepped back. 

_'A bit gentle for a tyrant... normally he'd come and try to kill me right away...' _She thought. Steve stopped right at the bars, and sighed. He motioned his mouth to speak, and soon the words came out. "W-Wherrrre am I?" he grunted.   
Haylen gasped. "You-you can talk?? You... Ah, so you WERE human!" she said. Steve looked at her oddly. She wasn't being very much of a help. 

"W-What is you name?" she asked, grabbing a pad of paper. Steve sneered. "Answerrr MY question..." he growled. Haylen got a pen. "Answer mine, THEN I'll answer yours." she said. She looked at him. "Deal?" she said with a smile. Steve rolled his eyes.   
"My name's Steve...Burnside." he said. Haylen jotted it down. "And... how did you get this way? How did you get to Antarctica??" she asked. Steve looked at her angrily. 

Haylen laughed. "I mean, we found you in Antarctica! I mean, how many 17 year olds hang out THERE?" she said. "B-Because I--" he paused, and turned away. He grunted again. "Clairrrrrre..." he said. "What? What is it?" Haylen asked.   
There was silence, until she heard the soft noise of crying. "H-hey... don't cry, Steve..." she said. Her heart guiding her actions she went over and unlocked the gate. Then she went in, and stood beside Steve. Steve looked at her, trembling, tears streaming down his face. "Awww... don't be like that..." Haylen said, wiping the tears off his face. 

Steve sighed, and whimpered gutturally. _'Why's he acting like this? Hmmm... maybe I should lay off this subject for now...'_ Haylen thought. Steve stumbled for words to comfort Haylen, he could see the pain she had too.   
But all he wanted was to be normal again, be with Claire, keep his promise to her, got his life back on track again... being a tyrant stuck in some lab with a woman who never answers your questions was the LAST thing he wanted. 

He sniffled, and stared down at the ground. "Awwww..." Haylen said. She frowned and gave him a hug. Although her arms didn't quite make it all the way around him, it was just as nice. Steve didn't really care what was going on anymore. Right now, he was fearing the future.   
Haylen then let him go. "Rrr...Thanks..." Steve groaned. Haylen patted his shoulder. "D-do you want something to eat? Ha ha, the food we feed our specimens isn't... how to say this... good." Haylen laughed. 

Steve slowly nodded. "Ok! I'll get you something." Haylen said, and left the cell to get the bag of food Wilson got. Steve turned, and watched her get the food and come back. "Do you want the rest of my chicken nuggets?" she asked, "I couldn't eat another one."   
Steve looked at her, took some, then scarfed them down. He was way more hungry than Haylen thought he was. Haylen smirked and exited the cell, and sat on a small office chair out near Roberts' desk. She motioned Steve to come that way with her hand. 

Steve glanced at her, grunted, then walked out of the cell as well. "Take a seat...uh..on the floor." she said. Steve grunted, then with a bit of difficulty sat on the floor. "I'll answer your questions later, but just answer me this, how are you feeling?" Haylen asked, as she fixed her ponytail.   
Steve looked at the floor. He wished he was dead, or at least have the virus take over his mind again. He sighed and crossed his arms, which were a lot bigger than what he was used to. 

"Well?" Haylen asked, a worried look beginning to appear on her face. "Do you feel sick, nauseated, irritation of your epidermis, headaches??" Steve shook his head side to side, then stopped. "Y-Yeah..., a bit of irritation...and I feel--" he replied.   
"Bigger, yes? I see. I can tell you're uncomfortable. You really show it." laughed Haylen. Steve gave her a dull look. What was she doing, testing his patience or something? Haylen laughed. "Yes we get that from a lot of our patients." 

Steve perked up. "Patients??" he asked. Haylen nodded. "Why yes, allow me to tell you what we do..." she said. She cleared her throat, then began:

"You see, my name is Haylen. Me and two other scientists are in a group called the 'B.O.W Sweeper Group'. You are in one of our lesser labs, iiin a secret location. What we do is go to Umbrella Laboratories (or other places where BOWs can be found), and we scrape up whatever we can find that will help us in our research. Like vaccines and what-not."

Steve stood up. "V-V-Vaccines??" he grunted happily. ""Y-yes," Haylen said nervously, stepping away slowly, then stopping. ",sometimes we run into mutations such as yourself, in which the person still retains their human consciousness, but are still in their mutated state."   
"AND!?" Steve said, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Aaand we vaccinate them, returning them to their original form." Steve grunted happily. 

"However--" Haylen said sadly, "we cannot vaccinate you..." Steve froze, mouth agape. "WHAT? WHY NOT??" He growled. "You see, you have an infection with the T-Veronica virus. It is such a new type that we can't even begin to work on a vaccine! You're the first T-Veronica virus mutation we've seen!" Haylen replied.   
"I--I--" Steve stammered, but he couldn't say anything. His anger now began to build up. He looked away from Haylen, ill-faced. "Steve? What is it?" Haylen asked. With a furious roar, Steve threw Haylen against the wall. 

Suddenly, the door burst open. It was Dr.Roberts and Dr.Wilson. "HAYLEN!! What the Hell?" Wilson yelled. Roberts ran to attend to Haylen, while Wilson grabbed a metal clamp to grab Steve's neck with. Haylen groaned in pain, and saw what Wilson was doing. "NO! Wilson, don't do that!!!" she yelled.   
In a split second, Wilson got the clamp on Steve's neck. Wilson pulled hard on it, choking Steve. "WILSON!!!" Haylen yelled, as she pushed Roberts out of the way and ran up to Wilson. 

Haylen then grabbed the leash from Wilson and slapped him. "What the fuck are you doing, you freak??" she yelled. She turned to Steve and released the clamp. "Oh Steve, are you ok? I COMPLETELY understand why you did that. I'm sorry." she whispered. Steve nodded, and whimpered. Haylen turned to the others.   
"Why did you guys do that??" she yelled. "For... your safety." Roberts replied. "But he's a 17 year old kid for crying out loud! I bugged him, so he got mad! FULLY understandable!" Haylen yelled. Wilson, pushed Haylen out of the way, re-clamped Steve and put him in the cell. 

"Well, let's put it this way. He's a tyrant, and YOU'RE not. See the difference?" Wilson hissed. "And in any case, we can't be certain. The T-Veronica virus is an unknown variation. It could have the capabilities of making their BOWs smarter--er, more intelligent." Roberts said. Wilson nodded while taking out a hamburger out of its container. "You never know." he said, taking a big bite.   
"Now come along Haylen, to the lunch room, hmm?" Roberts said, as he and Wilson left. Haylen sighed angrily and turned to Steve. "Sorry." she whispered. 


	5. No Longer A Nuisance

**TYRANT! **

Chapter 3- No Longer A Nuisance

After lunch, Haylen returned to Robert's office that was beside Steve's cell. She sat down, took out a notebook, and began to write in it. Steve watched her, since there really wasn't anything else to do, and grunted.   
Haylen looked back at him. "You've been making that noise ever since you woke up from your unconsciousness." she laughed. Steve looked away, then paced. Haylen sighed sadly. "I know you're bored, but I'm not allowed in there unless I use a clamp or a collar." she said. 

Steve rubbed his neck, but all he said was a faint "Hm." He then stopped pacing and sat on the floor and yawned. "D'you want me to play the radio?" she asked him. Steve shook his head. "Are you sure? They got good songs!" she taunted. Steve shook his head again, faster this time. 

Haylen pouted, then continued to write: 

_"CODE NAME: T-008  
EXAMINER: Dr.S.Haylen  
DAY: 1  
TIME: 13:45:32  
COMMENTS:  
Steve "T-008" is suffering greatly from withdrawal of being human, just like all of out other patients on their first day. Oddly enough, however, this one's the very first specimen to get me worried. But--why would I care about him? Maybe because he's the sweetest..."_

Haylen blushed, then erased those two sentences. She started again. 

_"...worried. Such a young age. Maybe our youngest specimen yet. Very odd. T-008 had attacked me a few hours ago. Having been attacked by hunters before, I can easily say his power matches with them."_

She sighed, then looked back at Steve, who was now curled up in a ball on the floor having a nap. Well, he was in a fetal position, but the curve of his back made it look like a ball. She smirked then continued. 

_"PLANS:  
A) clean him off and extract a sample of the virus for molecular study. -approx 14:27:50  
B) feed him -approx 18:49:10  
C) let sleep and lock up -approx 21:10:01"_

She closed up her notebook, and put it back in her cabinet that was in that room. "Hey hey!!" she heard behind her. She turned to see, but then someone covered her eyes. 

"Guess...?" "WILSON, get your shit hands off of me!!" she yelled. Wilson took his hands off, and laughed. "You're not funny." Haylen growled. Wilson pulled up a chair, and sat down. "Sorry, your 'majesty'" he said.   
Wilson looked at Steve. "Ahh. Still watching that 'thing', eh? Its so damned ugly." he said. Haylen then spun to face him. "Why did you come out here for!? To act like a 12-year old??" she yelled. 

?"Hey! I was just kidding! No, I came here 'cause Roberts doesn't think its safe if you clean up and extract Steve. By yourself, that is." Wilson said.   
"What!? But I told you the reason why all that happened!!" Haylen replied. Wilson shrugged, while Haylen sighed in frustration. "Look, just tell Roberts I'll be ok. It's my job. It I...'die', its my problem." she said. 

"You're the boss." Wilson sighed, then he got up and left. Haylen rolled her eyes, and looked at the time. "Hmph. 14:01..." she thought. She patted the top of her head, then stood up. She then began to look at the many books Roberts had in a large oak bookshelf by his desk.   
The titles included "BIOLOGY - LIFE STUDIES", "THE HUMAN ANATOMY", and "DNA - STRIPS OF LIFE". Haylen's eyes continued downward. On the very bottom shelf, there were many large binders. One of the titles caught her eye: "B.O.W Sweeper Labs - Specimen Records." She kneeled down and took it out from its spot. 

The cover was white and somewhat dusty, and the leather skin of it was peeling off, revealing its cardboard inside. She opened it. "Huh. It's just a booklet on all our specimens..." she said to herself. She flipped through a few pages and read it. She nodded at the truth of it, then flipped a few more pages.   
When she was done looking at that page, she flipped a few more...than a small, tore up cardboard card fell out. She glanced at it, put the binder down. Then she picked up the card. 

A small message in messy writing was on it. It read: 

_"Message to Dr.Roberts: _

_We have received reports that you have recently obtained a never before examined "tyrant" (class 00-hunter variation) which was infected by a new modified T-Virus._

_Once you have received enough information, please send us your research--"_

The rest was torn off. Haylen looked at it oddly. "What the heck--?" she asked herself. Suddenly, she heard the door being clicked to open. She hastily shoved the card in her pocket, then put the binder back into its slot in the bookcase. Then, like a rocket, she stood up quickly. The door then opened, and Roberts walked in.

"Haylen," he said with a nod "Wilson says you _still_ want to work with T-008??" Haylen nodded. "Yes. I want to get a good--doctor-patient relationship with him. You know, to get more research?" she said. "Ahhhhhh, yes. We can never have enough research! But, I hope you realize that you're putting your life in danger!" he said, shaking his finger. Haylen laughed, "Roberts, I'll be ok. I did the same thing to hunters!--"  
"Yes," Roberts interrupted "but they were tranquilized. I don't want you hurting yourself!" Haylen smiled, "Roberts! I'll be ok!" Roberts looked down at the floor, a smile on his old, wrinkly face. "Alright. you should wake him now from his nap. And please," he looked up at her, "be careful."

"I will." Haylen replied. With a slight nod, and a satisfied "Hmph.", Roberts left. Haylen sighed, and cracked her fingers. She grabbed a collar and a leash, then went up to the cell, opened it from the control panel, and she walked in.  
She went up to the sleeping Steve, and clicked the collar around his neck, then she placed her hand on his shoulder, and shook him. "Steve...Steve wake up." she said, as she continued to shake him. Steve groaned, stretched his arms and legs, relaxed, then sighed. He opened his eyes, and focused on Haylen. He looked up and down on her, then looked at her eyes again.

"I-I thought you said you werrrrren't allowed to come in here..." Steve said. Haylen smirked and tugged on the leash. "I have a collar on ya." she laughed. Steve bit his lip as he looked at the leash attached to the collar on his neck, then stopped. "Then where are we going? T-The park or something?" he asked.  
"Nope. I gotta get you all washed up, then I have to extract a T-Veronica sample from you. For... research purposes. Now get up, I'd like to do this before I turn 50!" she said. Steve grunted, and stood up. "Woarrrh. What's the rush?" he asked. "No rush, I just hate extracting!" she replied. Steve nodded, he still had no idea what she was going to do to him.

"Now, come on." she said, tugging at his leash as she led the way out. Steve followed close behind her. "And..." Haylen said, stopping and turning to face him. "I promise I won't annoy you." Steve sighed. "Thanks." he said, while in the meantime he thought _' C'mon! Let's go! Let's get this extraction thing over with already!'_  
Haylen nodded, then turned back to the door of the office. She pressed a few buttons on the panel beside it, and the door got a little bit wider, and taller. "You might have to duck a little bit, you stand 8'3" when you stand normally, but it doesn't go past 8'0"." she said, as she walked through. Steve walked towards the door, crouched a bit, then got through.

Steve looked around the lab. Large, white hallways, cleaner than anything he had ever seen. A grey carpet lined the floor, and on the ceiling there were large neon lights... like you'd see in classrooms or stores. Every so often there were large windows in the walls, allowing you to see on the other side. A meeting room, a cafeteria-like room...... Haylen tugged on his leash. "Sorry Steve, but I have to do this. Maybe some other time." Haylen said.  
Steve rolled his eyes, as Haylen led him off into one of the hallways that led to a large, blue-painted, steel door that read "B.O.W Facilities" above it. Steve sighed lightly as they headed inside. This was going to be a long night...

..."Ah, here we are, the B.O.W Facilities!" Haylen said. She turned to Steve and undid his collar. "A bathroom for B.O.Ws?" Steve asked, looking around. "Ha ha! Hmm, not exactly. We wash them here." she replied. "Ahh." Steve said gutturally.   
The room was very large, and looked a lot like a spa.... but more defensive. Electric stunners lined the walls, laser eyes, B.O.W Gas release handles... side by side with big tubs and showers... looked a lot like some militaristic car wash.

"Now, let's go!" Haylen said. "Follow me." She led Steve to the back of the room, where it looked almost identical to a do-it-yourself car wash. "Ok. Lemme adjust the water--" Haylen said, going for the hose nozzle. She stopped, and turned to Steve. "Wait a sec... you have hair on your head!" she laughed. Steve looked at her oddly.   
Haylen walked up to him and messed with his greenish-grey hair. "Wait here, I'll go get you some nice shampoo." she said, then she jogged away to the front of the room. Steve rubbed his head. _'Yeah... won't annoy me...'_ he thought. He turned, and looked at the room. _'I guess I better get used to this...if this place is run by crazy people like her, there's no way I can get a vaccine! I wonder--'_ **"I'M BACK!"** Haylen squealed, running back.  
Steve faced her. "Found some shampoo! Now, I'll get the hose ready..." she said.

***

Haylen scrubbed a now soapy Steve as he stood there, bored out of his skull. With a long scrubbing brush, she began to scrub the part of his hump behind his head. "Steve?" she asked. Steve grunted. "I'll... take that as a yes. Um...I'm--I'm sorry..." she sighed. "What for?" he asked. "I...I...

"...I'm sorry I seem all annoying to you. I just-- You see, I had a husband. I wanted to be everything he ever wanted, but when he died..." Haylen paused, and stopped scrubbing. Steve whimpered. "It's ok." he said. Haylen cleared her throat and resumed. "A-Anyways, you just touched me on the same cord he used to. Not by love, but... by taking care of you." she said.   
Steve grunted. "That's ok. I lost someone... I loved too." Steve said. Haylen made a clacking noise with her tongue. "I'll stop bugging you, Steve." she said. She then scrubbed the rest of his back. "I'm sorrrry too." Steve said. Haylen continued to scrub. "You're sorry!? For what!?" she asked.

"Being a jerk. I'm sorry I threw you, a-and I'm sorry." Steve replied sadly. "Oh, Steve...." Haylen said "I was the jerk You probably think I'm an annoying ditze." she said, tears building up as she still scrubbed him. Steve chuckled lightly. "Y-You probably think--" "Don't say anything bad about yourself, Steve!" Haylen yelled.  
She rushed to the front of Steve, tears running down her face. "You got infected with a virus with hardly any chance of being returned to normal any time soon, _and_ you're in a lab where 1/3 of the scientists accepts you for who you are...oh, Steve...don't end up hating yourself too..."

She walked up to him, and gave him a huge hug, bursting into tears. Steve, still soapy, wrapped his big tyrant arms around her. "Dr. Haylen..." he gutturally said. "Steve, I..." Haylen began, but she cried some more. Steve grunted as Haylen rested her head on his big chest.  
Haylen then let go, as did Steve, and stepped back. Her clothes were all wet and soapy now, but that was okay with her. She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"I'll finish scrubbing you, then I'll... I'll extract the virus sample. After that, we'll have supper, OK?" she asked. Steve smiled weakly, and nodded. "OK." Haylen said. She went back beside Steve, and continued to scrub him.


	6. Questionables (or Least I Could Do)

**TYRANT! **

Chapter 4- Questionables (or 'Least I could Do')

It was 18:49:17. Haylen was now in Steve's cell with Steve, sitting on the floor eating pizza slices she had ordered from a nearby pizza place. Steve had a huge towel wrapped around him, while Haylen laid on a bunch of blankets and pillows she had brought from home, for Steve.  
Steve took a bite of his slice. "Mmm, this's good pizza." he said, eating audibly. Haylen smiled. "I'm glad you like it, that store's my favorite." she took a bite, chewed and swallowed. "T-They put so much care into their food, y'know?"

Steve looked at her for a second, then looked at his slice, and kept eating. "Sorry there's no bed in this cell, normally BOWs act as animals." Haylen said. Steve swallowed a big hunk of his slice. "Don't worrrry about it. Thanks for the blankets." he growled. Haylen nodded. "Least I could do, Steve." she replied.  
Steve smirked, then kept eating. Haylen thought about bringing up the subject of how he got to Antarctica, but she shook her head. It was too early right now. Steve looked at her oddly. "Why'd you shake your head?" he asked. Haylen jolted. "I-It's just so good!" she exclaimed.

Steve smiled, then kept eating. Haylen slightly blushed. "Never made a tyrant smile before..." she thought to herself. "Y'know..." Steve began "...I'm really sorry for your husband." Haylen smiled. "Oh, it's ok. I just accept the fact that he's gone to a better place, and somewhere he still loves me." She said with a happy sigh.  
Steve's face became ill again. Somewhere Claire still loved him too...somewhere... somewhere... His eyes squinted in sadness. "Oh... Clairrre..." he grunted softly.

He looked up at Haylen, who was looking at him concerned. "Steve, what is it?" she asked him. Steve sighed. "D-Doctor Haylen, maybe I should tell you... how I got this way..." he said sadly. "Oh Steve, you don't have to..." Haylen said. Steve grunted forcefully. He did have to. Haylen poured her heart out for him, he might as well do the same.  
"L-Least I could do." he said. Haylen looked away from him, and uneasy look on her face. "If you're certain..." she said. Steve cleared his throat, got comfortable on the cold, stone floor (or at least tried to)... Then, he began.

He told Haylen everything that he could remember. When he met Claire, and how he thought she was a zombie. The fight they had about her brother. The mishap with the luger trap, when he saved her from the bandersnatch, when he helped Claire with his submachine guns, when he met his T-Virus infected dad... got to Antarctica.... was captured by Alexia Ashford.... the small tidbits he could remember from first being a tyrant, and finally the moments before his 'death', when he told Claire he loved her.

He sighed, and took a drink from his 3 litre jug of chocolate milk. He sighed again, and looked at Haylen, who was all teary eyed. "My god..." she said "...what a tragic story, Steve." He looked at her still, then looked at the floor.  
"M-Maybe it'll go uphill from here." he grunted. "I would certainly say so! I'll be sure to take extra care of you!" she said, standing up. "But-- you don't know what became of Claire?" she asked. Steve shook his head. "Well, by how she sounds, she's sure to have made it out." she said.

Haylen then picked up all of their garbage, and took it into the small plastic bin by Robert's desk. She then came back in the cell, and picked up a large comforter blanket. Steve yawned, his eyes half opened. "Here, lay down, I'll put the blanket on you." Haylen said. Steve curled up into a "ball" again, this time his back was in the air, and his knees beneath his body on the ground.  
Haylen threw the blanket on top of him, the put a pillow by his head. She then kissed him on the top of his head, smiled, then patted his hump. "Goodnight, Steve." she said. Steve smiled back. "G'night, Doctorrrr Haylen." he said gutturally.

Haylen then shut the cell door, turned off the light, then left.

-----

A few hours later, Haylen returned. She turned on the light, and walked in with more blankets. Steve was asleep now as she walked up to his cell and unlocked it. She opened the door, then walked in.  
"Steve..." she whispered, but Steve said nothing. She smirked, and closed the cell door behind her. She walked up to Steve, the around him to his other side (that was away from the door). She then sat down, and leaned against him. Then, she turned and gave him a hug.

"Oh, Steve... y-you're such a sweetheart." she whispered. She then leaned back against him, and put her blankets on herself. She moved to her side, using Steve as a pillow, and then fell asleep, smiling.

***

"WHAT!?" Haylen jolted from her sleep. She was awakened by a furious Roberts, who was yelling in his cellphone. Haylen remained silent, and laid against Steve, listening in.  
"You can't expect him in two weeks! We haven't conducted enough research!! Oh-- I don't care if you need to 'update' your resources!! We need to study the full capabilities of this virus! It may have a defectant of some sort, since T-008 has all his human-- FINE! If you're gonna be that way! Alright! I will! Bye!!"

With a click of his phone, and a furious sigh, Roberts slumped down in his seat. Haylen moved closer to the floor, decreasing her chances of being seen. She heard the door open and close, and then paid closer attention.  
"Ah Wilson," Roberts said "Good morning!"

"Good morning, sir. Couldn't help but overhear you spazzing." Wilson laughed.

"Oh yes, those fools again. They want T-008 to be shipped to them in a few weeks." he replied.

"What!? But we just got him a few days ago!" Wilson exclaimed.

"I know. Haylen will be so upset. Too bad she'll never know where he's going..." Roberts sighed.

Haylen's eyes opened wide, her hand on Steve shoulder. '_Wait a second, what?_' she thought '_What's going to happen to Steve?_'  
"Wait a sec," Wilson said, "I think...I...did you hear something?" They both fell silent. Wilson surveyed the cell, as Roberts looked at him oddly.

"What?" asked Roberts. "I--I... nevermind. Thought I heard something. Must've been that tree-frog over there......hey, how'd he get blankets??" Wilson hissed, waving his arm in Steve's direction. Roberts glanced at Steve, then cleared his throat and turned back to Wilson.

"Well, in any case, let us go and sort this thing out. I'm sure Haylen will be here shortly to deal with this... '_Steve_'..." He said. Wilson nodded, then they both left.

Haylen slowly moved her head to peek over Steve, to ensure that the others were gone. "They're gone." Steve suddenly said. Haylen jolted backwards, her hand on heart. "AHH! Oh... Steve, you startled me..." she said smiling. Steve turned his head to her and smirked. "Sorry." he growled.  
"H-How long were you awake?" Haylen asked, as Steve sat up and took the blankets off of him. "A-A few minutes... I heard that conversation too..." Steve grumbled. He then looked away from her, his smirk disappearing.

"Are you gonna... get rid of me?" he asked. Haylen looked away as well, and fixed her hair with her hands. "I-I dunno. They never told me anything. I swear." she said. Steve sighed, then looked back at Haylen. "That's all I got out of them though." he growled.  
Steve yawned, as Haylen stood up. "Well, I better start making reports! Roberts is a research crazy guy." she laughed, as she left the cell. "Wait!" Steve called after her. Haylen turned to him. "What is it? I'm just going to be outside of the cell. I'm not going around the world or anything." she laughed.

"Yeah...but can I ask you something?" he grunted. Haylen put her hand on her hip, and smiled. "Anything, go ahead." she said. "W-W-Why did you sleep in here with me?" he asked. Haylen turned away. "Because...because, Steve, I really care about you and...." she turned back to face him. "...I...I...I -- You're a good friend, Steve." she said nervously.  
Steve stood up, and smiled faintly. "H-Haylen... I-I...thank you." he said. Haylen smirked and picked up her notebook. "Least I could do." she replied.


	7. Last T-Veronica Specimen

_(Wow, that last chapter was a little corny at the beginning, huh? Ah well. Careful tho, this chapter gets a little corny too!!)_

**TYRANT!**

Chapter 5 - Last T-Veronica Specimen

_"CODE NAME: T-008  
EXAMINER: Dr.S.Haylen  
DAY: 2  
TIME: 9:48:02  
COMMENTS:  
Steve "T-008" is now showing less signs of withdrawal, which is very odd since he is adapting faster than our usual specimens (avg. time is 3-5 days).   
T-008 has opened up a lot to me over the past few days, and now that he can trust in me, the more extensive research can begin.   
(i.e. Nutritional needs, physical rates, thoughts and feelings, etc.)_

_The extraction of the virus was a complete success, and has been stored in the Cyro-Chamber, Block 8, Cell 3825. The code number is '762'. When more information becomes available, this file will include an update."_

Haylen sighed, and cracked her wrist, then continued. 

_"PLANS:   
-None as of yet-"_

"Dr.--Dr.Haylen?" she heard behind her. She turned, and it was Roberts. "Oh...uh... good morning, sir!" she said. Roberts nodded and smiled. "Good morning to you! Ah, doing your report on T-008, eh? GOOD! We can never have enough research!" he exclaimed. Haylen smiled back. "I'm workin' on it, sir!" she said. Roberts patted her on the back. "Keep us the good work." he said. Roberts then lowered his head towards her ear, and whispered. "And... in about 5 minutes, we'll have a meeting in the boardroom, ok?" he asked.   
Haylen saluted him jokingly, as he pulled away from her ear. "Ok, sir!" Haylen laughed. Roberts snuffed, looking at her oddly. He glanced at Steve, made a small 'humph' noise, then turned and left. Haylen sighed, and leaned back in her chair. 

"Steve," she said. Steve looked up at her. He was really bored out of his skull, so much so to drive him crazy, but at least Haylen was providing him with _some_ attention. Haylen got up, and stood in front of his cell. "Hmmm... you know, since you're not a human anymore, I am a professional in the field of Hunters so...uh... if you have any questions you can just ask me." She stammered. Steve thought for a moment. There wasn't really anything he cared about right now. Well, except for Claire's well-being.   
"Well?" Haylen asked. Steve shook his head. What would it matter if he knew more about Hunters? It wasn't going to cheer him up or anything. "Anything?" Haylen asked again, her voice going into a high tone. Steve shook his head again. Nothing. He could care less. Haylen shrugged. "Suit yourself." she sighed, as she slumped back in her chair. 

Steve grunted, still sitting on the floor, as Haylen chuckled to herself. "I find it really funny though, I mean, you don't ask at all about why you haven't gone to the bathroom in the past 2 days or why you have no...uh...external reproductive organs." she laughed. Haylen smirked as she turned to face Steve. "Are you sure you don't want to know?" she asked. Steve nodded.   
Haylen shrugged, and picked up a Rubik's Cube off of the table. "Ok." She said, as she began to dattle with it. Suddenly, her watch beeped. "Ok, well, I gotta go to a meeting..." she said, as she stood up from her chair. She smiled weakly. "Steve, I'll be back soon. Be good, okay?" she said. Steve smirked. "O...K." he growled. Haylen backed up slowly, her hand grasping the collar of her shirt, then, she turned and left. 

Steve's smile dissipated, then he bowed his head. He grunted, his eyes squinting and beginning to water. Flopping over, to lay on his side, Steve held his legs close to him with his big tyrant arms (so that he'd be in a fetal position). Snuggling his head between his knees, he sighed, then he began to cry. 

***

Haylen sighed as she entered the board room where the other two scientists were waiting. "Sorry I took so long." Haylen said, taking a seat. Wilson waved his hand carelessly in the air. "Don't worry about it." he laughed. Roberts shook his head. "It only matters that all of us are here." he said. Roberts stood up at the end of the boardroom table, and cleared his throat.   
"Both of you, after some background research on our specimen, I have noticed something very alarming about T-008." Robert said. "Please, call him Steve." Haylen said, somewhat angrily. Robert sighed. "Very well." he said. Wilson cracked his fingers. "Well? what's so alarming?" he asked. 

Roberts pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "It has come to my attention that Steven Burnside, code name T-008, is the only T-Veronica mutation left in existence." he said. A large gasp filled the room. "WHAT!?" Wilson exclaimed. Haylen couldn't believe it either. "That can't be! They don't have any other samples of the T-Veronica??" Haylen asked sharply.   
Roberts shook his head. "Apparently not. That is why we must keep a close eye on 'Steve'. Because--"  
"Once Umbrella or HCF find out......... Oh, Steve..." Haylen interrupted. Wilson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, poor Steve." he hissed. Wilson sat up. "Y'know, if we could bribe Umbrella, we could sent that frog away and get so much cash to maybe even expand our services!" he said. 

Haylen snuffed angrily. "How can you even say something like that? Steve isn't something you can throw away like those other hunters and what not. He has feelings too you know!" Haylen yelled. Wilson smirked. "Feelings??" he laughed. "Now NOW!" Roberts yelled above both of them. Wilson and Haylen then got quiet, and Roberts examined his papers.   
"Stop fighting you two. You sound like a coop of chickens. Anyways, Haylen's reports _do_ indicate Steve having the behavioral pattern exactly that of a common day teenager, so he does indeed have feelings." he said. Haylen smirked at Wilson with an "I told you so" look on her face. "However, Steve's 'feelings' have no impact on our decision of what to do. But, for our safety, and possibly the world's safety as well, we should just keep him and his studies isolated here." 

Haylen crossed her arms. "Good decision, Dr." she said, smiling. Wilson shrugged. "Whatever." he sighed. Roberts fixed his glasses. "That is all. Dismissed." he said. Wilson got up quickly and left, while Haylen simply rose from her chair. She went up to Roberts. "Dr. Roberts... may I have a word..?" she asked. "Oh certainly! What is it?" Roberts asked, smiling. Haylen hesitated, but she knew she had to ask.   
"T-This morning sir, I overheard you and Wilson talking about sending Steve off somewhere? I was wondering..." Haylen began. Roberts' smile disappeared, as he turned away. "Dr. Haylen, I did not have any conversations this morning regarding that topic." he said. "B-But sir!--" Roberts turned to face her, an angry look on his face. "DR.HAYLEN, I DID NOT HAVE ANY CONVERSATIONS REGARDING THAT TOPIC!" he yelled. He then squinted at her. "Do I make myself clear?" he hissed. Haylen looked at him frightened. "Y-Yes, sir." she said, then she left the boardroom. 

Roberts watched her leave, and when she was gone, he sighed lightly, and headed out as well. 

***

Haylen returned to Robert's office, and saw Steve lying on the floor in his cell. She frowned, then sat at the desk, plopping into the chair. "I can't believe it. At the meeting, Roberts said you're the last T-Veronica specimen alive." she said. But Steve said nothing in response. Haylen put her head in her hands, then raised her head and looked up at the ceiling.   
'_Silence... I guess you don't care._' she thought. "A-And he denied saying anything this morning about sending you off somewhere." She lowered her head, and looked at Steve. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked. Steve groaned, then got up. "Rrrr... yeah, I'm listening." he grumbled, as he sniffled as well. 

Haylen stood up, then walked up to his cell. "Steve..." she said. Steve stood up (with some difficulty), then went up to Haylen. "Mmm..." he said. Haylen smirked and put her hand on his face. Soon, her smirk became a frown, and she let go. "Steve, you're going to be in high demand by both HCF _and_ Umbrella..." she sighed. "But, if they ever come to get you, oh ho ho... they'll be the first to see a MAAAD Haylen!" she laughed.   
Steve then moved his arms through the bars, and wrapped them around Haylen. "Sorrry..." he growled, with a faint smile. Haylen smirked, then put her arms through the bars and hugged Steve back. "Ok...?" she said. Steve grunted. "Dr.Haylen.. you'rrrre... too nice." he said gutturally. 

He then let go of her, as did she. Haylen messed with Steve's hair. "Not as nice as you." she replied with a smile.


	8. Traitors

**TYRANT!**

Chapter 6- Traitors

Haylen yawned as her and Steve were on their way to the 'Health Room', which was where she was going to do what usual doctors do on checkups. She smirked as she tugged playfully on his leash. "Steve, it feels like you're my big dog or something." she laughed. Steve smirked back at her.   
Haylen opened the large door to the room, and went inside. Steve followed. She led him to a somewhat small office, with a large metal bench in the middle. It was just like a doctor's office. Tongue depressors, height measurers, weight scales, stethoscopes... just like the doctor's office. 

Haylen undid Steve's leash and collar, and smiled with a faint "Hmmm." Steve watched her hang up the leash. "So... what're you g-going to do?" he asked. "First," she said "I thought that you might want to check yourself out in a mirror. You know.... since you haven't for quite a while..." Steve shrugged. It didn't really matter to him.  
"Do you ... want to?" Haylen asked. "I-It doesn't matter." Steve groaned. "Ok." Haylen replied. She cleared her throat, then left, and came back with a large mirror, turned away from Steve. "I'm telling you this now, Steve. You might not like what you see." She sighed.   
Steve shrugged again. "How bad can it beee?" he grumbled. Haylen sighed, then turned over the mirror to face Steve. He gasped loud and gutterally, walking up to his reflection. It was a lot worse than he thought it would've been. 

"T-Tha...Tha...That's me?" he growled. "Yup." Haylen said. She was really trying to hide her emotions, as this was getting pretty hard for her. Steve whimpered, mouth agape as he stared at himself. He had _some_ ideas of what he looked like, but he didn't expect to look like this. "M-My head...a -and...my......" he said, as he continued to look. "Y'you're not too bad though!" Haylen said. Steve then turned to the side.   
"AAAHHH... My-My back! A-And..I...augh...." he continued. "Steve, you're not as bad as most of the patients I had." she laughed. "My head is s-so small..." he growled. He continued to look in disbelief. 'Oh man, no wonder Claire was so terrified of me. I could terrify myself!" Steve thought. 

"Well? What do you think?" Haylen asked, getting ready to put the mirror away. Steve's face was in disgust as he prodded and pressed on his ass. "Is this... natural?" he growled. Haylen smiled at him. "Yes, it's natural. Those fatty deposits are used to send enough energy to the muscles. That's a common trait for Hunter Tyrants." she said, as she put the mirror against the office wall.   
Steve still looked at her. "How can you not believe me? I'm a pro when it comes to hunters! Here, I'll show you." she said. Haylen went into one of the drawers, and took out a B.O.W anatomy booklet. She turned to a section on hunters, and handed the book to Steve. 

Steve took it, and examined the photos. "See?" Haylen said, pointing at the pictures. "See? Look. He has one, and she does... see? It's natural for hunters! Don't worry about it!" Steve grunted. "Now, let's stop talking about your ass, and get to work." she said, putting the book away, and giggling.   
"Now Steve, can you stand up as straight as you can for me, please?" Haylen asked. Steve stretched his back upwards, standing as straight (or as much as he could). Haylen raised the measurement bar until it got to his hump (since part of it rose over his head).   
She read the measurement on the screen below, and wrote it in a report. "Ok. Now stand normally... be relaxed." she ordered. Steve then lowered his back and stood 'normally'. Haylen lowered the bar, glanced at the screen, then wrote in her report again. 

"Very good!" she said, "Roberts made a mistake in measuring you though... but I'll get that cleared up." Steve rolled his eyes. "Mm..Hmmm." he growled. Haylen patted his hump. "OK, now can you step onto this scale please?" she said, pulling out a... scale. Steve sighed, and stepped on the scale.   
Haylen messed around with some of the measurement weights. "Hmmm...351..." she said. Steve looked at her wide-eyed. "WHAT!?" he said in complete disbelief. Haylen smiled at him. "What? Don't worry, that's a good weight!" she patted his belly. "You're a slim jim you are... that's very good." she laughed as she returned to writing in her report. Steve rolled his eyes again. 

"OK, now for your eyesight." Haylen said, taking a weird looking VR set off the counter. "Put this on. It'll tell me your eyesight when you were human, and your present eyesight." she said. Steve looked at her oddly. '_What a load of crap._' he thought angrily to himself. He sighed, then took the headset and put it on. He saw nothing, only black. He moved his head around to look, but he still saw nothing.   
He grunted angrily. "No good, its busted." he said. "Really? Well, I'm done now. You can take it off." she said. Steve took off the set with some difficulty, gave it back to Haylen, then rubbed his eyes. "Huh?" he said. Haylen smirked. "According to its data..." she said, "your eyes are much worse as a tyrant. Normally you could see someone's face perfectly clearly 8 feet way, but as a tyrant you can just barely make it out at all." 

"Of course, you never noticed that because you were knocked out for so long when we found you." she replied. Steve pouted, then Haylen went up to him and messed his greyish-green hair. "You're so cute when you pout." she said with a smile. Steve smirked back. Sure, she was a pretty whacked proffessor; but at least she could be trusted... 

***

After an hour of Steve's check-up, Haylen had just put Steve back in his cell, and was on her way to bring her updated report to the main office. When she got there, she was just about to reach for the doorhandle until she heard Wilson and Roberts talking inside. Being curious as she was recently towards them, she decided to listen in... (again). She pressed her ear against the door, and stayed silent, as the two muffled voices continued: 

_"We can't trust her with this...Steve. I mean, what if she and that tree-frog catch on and somehow... Oh, I dunno."_ Wilson said. 

_"I'm not sure. But this is far too risky."_ Roberts sighed._ "I mean, Umbrella is expecting T-008 in a few weeks, and we don't have a lot of research for them! I'm beginning to think this was a waste of time..."_

Haylen Gasped. "U...Umbrella!? Roberts and Wilson...? What's this all about!?" She whispered. 

_"Listen Roberts, we'll just send them Steve! Simple as that! We let him go, Haylen cries, boo hoo, then we use the T-Veronica sample for our own! We can expand our services! Get ourselves world-reknowned even!!"_ Wilson yelled. 

_"I...I'm not sure Wilson..."_ Roberts sighed. 

_"Ohhhh, give it up! You have such a soft spot for Haylen! Look, tomorrow morning we'll ship that lizardo Dicaprio to Umbrella. When Haylen asks, we'll just say that we shipped him to another 'Non-Profit Peace Organization'... OK!?"_ Wilson snapped back. 

She heard Roberts sigh. _"I guess so. So.... tomorrow morning?"_he said. 

_"Yup. Then its bye-bye for Steevie!"_ Wilson said, then he laughed, as Roberts remained silent. 

Haylen backed away from the door, a sick feeling in her stomach. "Oh my god... they work for Umbrella... oh god no..." she said to herself. She then ran off to Robert's office (where Steve was kept). 

***

Haylen stormed into the office, shutting the door behind her. "Steve!!!" she said. Steve turned to her, and saw the terrified look on her face. He stood up, a concerned look beginning to appear on his face. "Haylen, what is it?" he asked. She sat down near the cell's dorr, ready to cry.   
"Wilson...a-and Roberts... they work for... Umbrella! They said they were going to sjip you to the Umbrella HQ tomorrow morning! F...For profits or something... I dunno." she yelled. Steve's jaw dropped, he looked like his heart was broken up pretty bad. "I-I didn't know anything about this! I swear!!" she said. 

Steve sighed angrily and punched the wall. "They can't do that!" he growled "It-It isn't fair! I wanted this to go uphill! At leassst!" Steve then collapsed to his knees, as he began to sob. He was very, very distressed. "I..I just wanna be home... safe...human..." he grumbled, trying to hold back his tears.   
An idea then popped into Haylen's head, as a faint smile appeared on her face. "...Maybe it WILL go up from here, Steve!" she said hopefully, "...I have a plan!!" 


	9. The Escape To A New Home

**TYRANT!**

Chapter 7- The Escape To A New Home

The time was 22:05:13. Haylen waved goodbye to Roberts as he left to go home for the night. She shut the office door, and turned to Steve. "There. Both of them are gone. Now, let's move!" she said, a smirk spreading on her face. Steve looked at her uneasily. "Are you surrrrre this is a good idea?" he growled. Haylen nodded. "I'm positive." she replied, grabbing all of her research papers and shoving them into a knapsack. She also grabbed Robert's binder with the title "B.O.W Sweeper Labs - Specimen Records", and shoved it in.   
She then strapped a bag over her shoulder, unlocked the cell door, and opened it. Steve walked out and faced Haylen. "Follow me. I'll take you to my van. But I'll have to leave you in there for a while... I have to erase my records and such on the lab's database." she said. Steve followed her out the lab, through a large metal door that was down one of the longer hallways, and out into the parking lot. 

She led him all the way up to a large, white storage van. Steve slowly began to shiver as they approached the van. The winter night's cold weather began to sting his large, naked body. Haylen smirked and patted his side. "It's warm in the van, don't worry. " She laughed. Soon, they got to the van, Haylen reached out and opened the back doors. "Get inside, Steve." she said with a smile.   
Steve looked at her, an uneasy look on his face. "I sure hope you know what you're doing..." he whispered. Haylen's eyes gleamed with a loving stare. "Look, even I don't know what I'm doing. But all that's important is that you're going to be safe.That's all that matters to me. Now get in before you freeze!" She said, as she began to laugh. 

Steve bit his lip, then (with a little difficulty) he got in the van. When he was completely inside, Haylen closed the doors. She rubbed her mitten covered hands together to keep them warm. "Oh God, its cold today. Damn Novemeber weather." she said to herself. Clearing her throat, she headed back to the lab to clear the database... 

....."There. Finished. Now they can't track me down...I think." Haylen said, as she shut down the computer in the main office. She got up to go back to her van, but then she paused. Did she forget something? '_The T-Veronica Sample!_' she thought. She then rushed into the cyro-chamber, found cell 3825 ... but it was empty? She gasped. "Dammit! Someone must've took the sample!" she said. She rubbed her head as she turned to leave.   
"Oh well, they won't find much, it's better than if they had Steve..."she whispered to herself. She cleared her throat again, and went back out into the parking lot. She then got into the driver's seat of the van, and did up her seat belt. Steve's head popped up beside her shoulder. "What took you so long? I was starting to get worrried." he grumbled. 

Haylen smiled back at him. "How should I take that? Haylen's not reliable.... or.... Steve's a caring tyrant?" she asked. Steve smirked and grunted. Haylen snickered, then kissed Steve on the head, as he pulled away from her again. "Alright! Now its time to get out of here! Let's go home!" she exclaimed, starting up the van. The van's high beams lit up the frosty night; Haylen then drove out of the parking lot, and down the dirty, country road towards the highway. 

***

The van was silent as it drove down the busy highway. "Oh, you're gonna love your new home, Steve." Haylen said with a smile. Steve layed on the floor at the back of the van, half asleep. He grunted, and scratched his head. "Well, it's an OK sized house... a little on the big side, especially for a small lady like me," Haylen giggled, then continued "...aaand the only problem you might have with it is getting inside for the first time! ... my doors tend to be small on the outside!" she laughed.   
"W-Wherrrre will I sleep?" Steve asked, followed by a big yawn. Haylen smirked while the traffic began to get busier. "Well, I do have a guest room with a lovely king-size bed and what not... so I guess until you're vaccinated, it's all yours Steve!" she exclaimed. 

Steve smiled, then the continous traffic made the van come to a complete stop. Steve moved up a bit, snd rested his head on Haylen's arm. "Oh... Steve..." she said softly. Steve moved back a bit. "I-I can't thank you enough for this." he said. "It's rrreal generous." Haylen giggled again. "Don't worry about it, Steve! You-- its about time you got the respect you deserve." she replied, as she messed with his hair. The traffic then began to move along again.   
"Anyways," she continued "once we get home and have a nice sleep, I'll make you some breakfast, ok? It'll keep our mind off things... for now." Steve smirked. "Ok." he grunted. Haylen smiled, as she took the next exit to the city where she lived, Clamford. "Almost there!" she said. "This's so exciting! I don't know why, but it is!" 

***

Haylen sighed in relief as she pulled the van up into her driveway. "Here we are!" she exclaimed. She turned to Steve, who was now asleep in the back of the van. She pushed on his shoulder. "Hey...hey! Wake up Steve"! she said. Steve groaned, and sat up. He looked at Haylen half asleep. "Huh...?" he growled.   
"We're here!" Haylen said with a smile. She shut off the van, then got out. As she walked to the back of the van, she looked around for someone, anyone; but the coast was clear so she opened the back doors. "C'mon out!" she said. Steve stretched his arms and neck, and glanced behind himself. He then wiggled backwards, and eventually got out of the van. 

Haylen smiled, waited for him to move out of the way, then she patted Steve's head. "Come on, we'll go around to the back." she said. "that way might be the easiest for you. ...It's one of those glass sliding patio doors." She pressed a button on her keychain, locking all of the van's doors, then she walked towards the back of her house.   
Steve sighed, and semi-consciously followed her. Haylen's house was a fairly large two-storey house, with red bricks and two large white pillars near the front door, which had a glass window with a diamond pattern on the centre of it. Steve couldn't really make out any other parts of the house, since it was too dark and he couldn't see that well... and the street lights only lit up so much. 

"Steve! Hurry up!!" Haylen called. Steve looked at her, and continued to follow. They went all the way around the house to the back door. Haylen messed around with her keys, found the right one, and unlocked the door. She slid it all the way open, then turned on the lights inside. "Go on in!" she said, as she went inside first.   
Steve looked around the kitchen as he walked through the door with some difficulty, and shut the door behind him. He grunted in a higher tone than usual, and looked at Haylen. "I know, you're tired. I'll show you around tomorrow, ok? It's not that hard once you get the hang of it." she said with a smile. Steve smirked back weakly, and continued to look around at the kitchen. 

Cabinets lined the walls, and beside one was an oven, and on top of the oven on an open shelf was a microwave. A large opening in one of the walls led to the foyer, and beside that opening stood a large fridge. Small white tiles lined the floor, as the walls that were painted a light grey towered over them.   
The dinner table was oak, and stood across the room from the oven. The knapsack Haylen had was on top of it, along with many Sears Magazines. Steve grunted again, as Haylen patted his hump. "Let's go." she said. She then left the kitchen, and Steve followed her. 

They went into the foyer, then up the stairs that were near it. The stairs led to a square-shaped 'c' hallway. Steve didn't pay much attention to the hallway though, he was way too tired. He perked up a little when Haylen and him stopped at a large doorway... this doorway had two doors in fact. Haylen opened them.   
"Here you are! Fit for a tyrant!" she laughed. Steve stepped in. The room was huge. At the back (across the doors) was a large king-size bed with a night table next to it, and a large closet in the wall to its left. On the other wall was a mirror with a drawer underneath it. Steve sighed, then went up to the bed and sat on it. It was very comfortable. ...Well, more comfortable than that cell, anyways. 

Haylen giggled. "You'll get used to this, I'll bet!" she laughed. Steve then fell back on his bed. The bed fit him just right, unlike a lot of other things. He grunted happily. "It's good to have something to sleep on forrr a change." he growled. Haylen smirked. "Yes, it fits you, huh?" she laughed "Get up, I'll put the blankets on you."   
Steve stood up, and Haylen pulled back some of the blankets. "Ok. Get in." she said. Steve grunted, then got in the bed where no blankets were. Haylen's smirk grew as she spread the blankets over him. Steve pulled the blankets up so that they were just below his nose; so the top of his head stuck out. This was very comfortable. 

Haylen kissed him on the head as he wiggled a little to get more suited to the large bed. "G'night Steve." she said. Steve looked at her and smiled. "Good night, Haylen," he said gutterally "...A-And thanks, again." Haylen patted his head. "No problem." she said, "It's my pleasure, really." She smiled as she turned off the light, and headed towards the door.   
Right when she got to the doorway, she stopped, and turned back to Steve. "Oh yes, and if you need anything, my room is just at the top of the stairs...ok?" Steve nodded, half asleep. Haylen nodded back, her smile remaining... then, she turned around and went back out into the hallway. 


	10. Temporary Peace

**TYRANT!**

Chapter 8 - Temporary Peace

It was morning, as the golden rays of the sun shone through a small window in Steve's room. Steve layed on the bed with his arms stretched upwards, and his legs were stretched aswell. He was laying with his back in the mattress, his lighter bluish-green underbelly showing.   
His blankets laid in a complete pile on the floor, leaving him completely naked on the bed. The bedroom door opened with a soft creak, and Haylen popped her head in. She smiled, and walked in, closing the door behind her. 

"Steve...?" she whispered. Steve said nothing; his face had a stern-asleep look that kind of looked asthough he ate a sour lemon. She giggled as she eyed his large underbelly. Her eyes then travelled up to his face. _"Must be asleep still..." _ she thought , "_...but, he slept long enough!"_ She walked up to him, then glared at his chest and belly again. 

She smirked, as her heart guided her emotions. "Hmm... It's too bad you got dragged into all of this." she sighed. She reached her hand down, and rubbed Steve's chest. Unlike the rougher scales on his back, the belly was soft... like the skin of someone who had just dried off after a shower. Or like... some sort of velvet.   
She raised her hand away from Steve's belly, then glanced at his face. On it was a big smirk now. Haylen giggled a bit. _"Ohhh... so you WEREN'T asleep!" _ she thought. She kept an eye on his face as she slowly lowered her hand... 

Then, with a quick jab, she reached down and tickled him on the belly. Steve suddenly burst out laughing, laughing so hard his tyrant throat caused him to snort and gag. Haylen laughed too as she tried to continue tickling as Steve tried to curl up and protect his belly, laughing and snorting.   
"Tried to fake it, did 'ja? Ha ha! Kootchie koo!" she laughed. Steve roared with laughter, trying to tell Haylen to stop... soon he managed to. "Ha ha... *snort* H-Haylen... stop!!" he growled while he laughed. 

Haylen giggled as she stopped tickling him. "It's 11:20 lazybones, get up!" she laughed "I'm generous with sleeping in, but not THAT generous!" Steve chuckled, holding his stomach, as he rolled over in his bed, shuffled to the edge, then stood up.   
"Did... you make breakfast without me? Or... are you too generrrrous?" he grunted. "What!? Why would I make breakfast without you? I have it all set up for us!" Haylen replied.   
She punched Steve playfully in his spike-less shoulder. "Come on, let's go." she said. 

*** 

Haylen and Steve both sat at the kitchen table, helping themselves to the breakfast. Steve ate his audibly while Haylen ate hers calmly and mannerfully. Of course, she wasn't disgusted by the way Steve ate or anything. I mean, it wasn't his fault. She completely understood his situation.   
She smiled as she took a drink from her orange juice. "Steve," she laughed "I'm sorry about this morning. I hope you don't get the image of me hitting on you." Steve shrugged while he dipped his toast into his egg with difficulty. 

"Good. Because, eventhough I think you're cute and all..." she chuckled "I am WAY too old for you. And anyways, whoever heard of a romance between a woman and a B.O.W... right?" Steve then looked at her oddly, but didn't say anything. Haylen shook her head. "Sorry. Maybe I spiked the orange juice."   
Steve smirked, then opened his mouth to say something... but then the phone rang. "Damn it! Who could that be?" Haylen asked, picking up her napkin and wiping up her face. 

She stood up from the table, and answered to phone. 

"Hello?" She asked. There was no response. "Hellloooo?" She tried again. Then, her face lit right up. 

"Hey!! Ginger!! It's been a while! Yeah, uh-huh. You got my message right? Oh good. Yeah, I didn't expect it either, I mean, Umbrella of all things... Yeah, he's ok... Sorry, my call was so late... uh-huh. Wait, can you hold on for a second? Thanks." 

Haylen turned to Steve, her hand over the reciever. "Steve, I'll be downstairs if you need me, ok?" she said. Steve nodded, as she pat his head, and went downstairs into the basement. 

Steve continued to eat his sausages. He sighed happily. Maybe Haylen was right, maybe things would go uphill from here. Sure, he was a tyrant with close to nil chances of being human again, but in the long run, it was becoming very rewarding. He really liked it here, and besides, his parents never did stuff like this for him. For once in his life he felt... important.   
He grunted, and drank more of his apple juice, then scarfed down five more sausages. His eyes glanced at Haylen's bag. 

Curious, he picked it up, then plopped it on the floor beside him. He grunted again, popped open the buckle that sealed it shut, and looked inside. _'Files?'_ he thought to himself. Looking oddly at it, he picked up a folder titled "T-Veronica T-008 Discovery Photos". Steve grunted and opened it up.   
The folder was littered with pictures of himself, things they found in the Antarctic base, notes, data profiles, and loads of other stuff aswell. There were also plastic bags containing T-Virus samples including moth wing clippings, Bandersnatch nails, Hunter scales samples, zombie skin samples, chips taken off from Steve's spikes on his shoulder.... 

He then put these back in the folder and looked at the pictures. Some were of dead zombies found, a large moth's nest, the corpse of an insanely large spider, blood stains on the walls, and some of Steve when he was unconscious (mostly of his body characteristics).   
Steve grunted again, then closed the file. As he went to put the file back in the bag, a smaller photo slipped out, and fluttered to the floor. Steve looked at it oddly, reached down, and picked it up. On its white backside there was scribbly writing in pal blue ink that read: 

_"Unknown Photo : Found 65 Ft. Away From T-008 Specimen" _

He flipped the photo over, and smirked lightly. _"Huh. Unknown photo..._" he thought. It was a picture of him, with his mom and dad for a family photo. He remembered that he had it in his jacket pocket the entire time he was with Claire. It must've fallen out when he transformed or something...   
Steve smirked, then put it on the table. He closed up the bag, and put it in the corner of the room. Haylen then returned from the basement, and put the phone back onto its wall mount. 

"That was my good friend Ginger." She said, sitting back down at her seat. "She's a scientist... er, physicist too. She works for a place called B.O.W tech... its a LOT like the place I used to work for, but its governmently funded..." Steve watched her as she paused to drink her juice.   
"Of course, because of THAT there's no room for double crossing! Besides, Ginger's getting me a job there! Isn't that great?" she cheered. She then looked at Steve. "Huh? What is it?" she asked. Steve smirked, and handed her the picture. "Look at this." he growled. Haylen looked at him oddly, then picked up the photo. 

She gasped. "I-Is this you!? The red-head in the middle?" she asked, pointing to the photo. Steve nodded. "You still have your face." She laughed. She looked up at Steve, then back down at the photo. "You're very cute, Steve." She said, clearing her throat as her cheeks became a light pink.   
"A-Anyways, when I was talking to Ginger about you, she said you sounded like the sweetest tyrant!" she said. Steve wiped his hands and face with his napkin. "I'm gonna link up with her on MSN tonight, so I can tell her what happened in detail. I didn't have enough time today." Haylen continued. Steve sighed. "What are we going to do, though?" he asked. Haylen jolted. "Huh?" she asked. Steve shook his head. "Grr.... we can't hide here forever. What if they find us?" Steve growled. Haylen turned away, her face becoming ill with uncertainty. "I don't know..." she sighed "We'll have to wait and see..." 

***

_Meanwhile, at the B.O.W Sweeper Labs..._

Wilson toppled over Robert's desk in frustration. "What the fucking hell!? I cen't believe it!! ROBERTS!! How could you let Haylen somehow get away with T-008??" Wilson yelled. Roberts stood innocently near his office door. "Wilson, calm down..." "I AM CALM!!" Wilson screamed back, as he threw papers all over the floor. "Look Roberts, Umbrella will have my HEAD if they don't get T-008!!" He screeched, as now he was toppling over file cabinets.   
He took a few breaths, then turned quickly to Roberts. "I'm going to get something to eat. Can you find Haylen's address? Its on the database or something. It's registered on there." He hissed. "I know that." Roberts moaned, but Wilson didn't hear him. He had already stormed out of the room. 

Roberts sighed, and turned on his desktop computer.... which luckily he had moved to another desk the day before. He waited a while for it to start up, then he went into the database. Sure enough, there was Haylen's full address. _"Haylen, if you wanted to be unknown when you took Steve, you always have to remember to erase your home address aswell... oy..."_ He thought, as he sighed again.   
"So forgetful..." he whispered. He then pressed 'delete' on the window where the address was shown, and eventually the address was wiped off the entire B.O.W Sweeper Database. Roberts shook his old weary head as he now turned off his computer.  
"Good luck... Dr.Haylen." 


	11. Disorganized Bitch

**TYRANT!**

Chapter 9 - Disorganized Bitch

The time was 10:43:49 AM. A few weeks had passed since Steve first moved into Haylen's home. Now he was fully adapted to the house, but still not his body... which he found very strange. Haylen had given him a journal several days before, so that he could keep track of things, and for Haylen to study him some more.   
Haylen was hired at B.O.W Tech, and it had been going along well, but although her research on the T-Veronica virus wasn't enough to make a vaccine, she still continued to try. 

Steve layed on a couch in the living room, having a nap. He didn't quite fit on the couch, but he really didn't feel like moving. He grunted, then slowly opened his eyes. Still, as what seemed like forever, he though of Claire. He still cared for her, and very badly he wanted to know if she was okay. Just once he wanted to know; did she make it out of Antarctica?? Would he ever find out?!   
Suddenly. the phone rang. "I'wll get it!!" Haylen shouted, spitting toothpaste as she ran down the stairs with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. She ran into the kitchen and answered the phone. 

"Hewwo?" she then noticed the toothbrush, and took it out. "Uh, sorry, hello?" she laughed. _ "Hello Sue! It's Brenda!!_" the voice replied cheerfully. "My... sister... Brenda...?" Haylen asked, her once cheerful voice beginning to sound disappointed. _"Yup! Listen, my son and daughter are coming over for a visit okay? Just for a month with you...ok?"_ Brenda asked. Haylen sighed angrily. Holy short notice, Batman...   
"O...kayyy..." Haylen said. "_Yeah, so uh... they'll be there at about... 11:30, ok?" _ Brenda added. Haylen jolted. "11:30!?? Oh... you mean at night? Sure!" Haylen laughed. Haylen chuckled for a moment, but then noticed Brenda wasn't laughing on the other end. "Uh? What is it?" Haylen asked. _"Not 11:30 tonight. They're headed over for 11:30 this morning."_ Brenda replied seriously. Haylen froze. "WHAT!?!??" she yelled, almost going completely crazy. 

Haylen then slammed the phone, almost breaking her wall mount for it. "Oh my God, Oh my God no!!" Haylen muttered, pacing quickly. She looked at the time on her microwave. 10:46. Haylen whimpered, then rushed around the house. "Steve!?" she called.   
Steve groaned, and flopped over on the couch, falling off of it. With some difficulty, he stood up. "Wha-What is it?" he grumbled. Haylen ran up to him... she had never looked so stressed. 

"Steve, I'm going to have to ask you to go up to the attic." she said quickly. Steve looked at her oddly. "Attic?" he growled. Haylen nodded. "Yes. L-look, I have no time to explain right now, just go up there. I-It's the door at the end of the hallway. Just open the door, and go up the stairs into that-that big room ok?" She said, she was talking very fast. Any faster and she would sound like a chicken.   
Steve nodded, still looking at her oddly, as he walked past her and towards the stairs. Haylen sighed in distress, and quickly began to clean up the living room. 

***

...when Steve got to the door at the end of the hallway, he clasped his large hand around the small knob and opened it. He looked at the door frame with uncertainty. "I really don't think I could fit through this..." he sighed. "Hm.. well, maybe with a little force."   
He gritted his teeth, backed up a little, and charged towards the door. His body slammed it with massive force, shattering the frame and fitting his body half-way through. He push and wiggled his body through the door with some difficulty afterwards, then he finally got in. 

He turned to face the door frame, to see how it fared after all that pressure. Now it was bent all out of proportion, a big chunk of it missing. Steve smiled sheepishly, then closed the door behind him. 

***

Meanwhile, Haylen was busy hurrying while tidying up her house. Windexing everything, sweeping, vacuuming... Soon enough, however, she was finished. She sighed, and fell back on her couch. "Ahhh..." she said happily. Finally she could relax, for now. She looked at her wristwatch. "Hmph. 11:15. Not bad." She laughed. She stood up, stretched, and yawned. With 15 minutes to spare, she decided to go upstairs and brief Steve on what was going on. 

-----

"S-Steve?" she called, as she opened the door in the battered frame around it. She heard a deep gutteral "Hmph?" She smirked, closed the door behind her, and went up the stairs. "Hey." She said, doing a goofy salute. Steve was laying on his side, on a mattress that layed on the floor. His head rested against a pillow. He rolled his eyes. "Look, sorry I had to shove you up here, but..." Haylen looked away, and sat on the floor infront of Steve.   
"Look, I have a sister named Brenda... who is probably one of the most disorganized people I know; anyways, she all of a sudden 'decided' to to tell me today that my niece and nephew, Marina and Craig, are coming over this morning at 11:30 to stay for a MONTH!!" she said. 

Steve looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serrrious?" he growled. Haylen nodded. "You saw how stressed I was! Oh, Steve... I'm so sorry." she frowned. Steve looked away, disappointed. So much for going uphill. "It's okay." he said, to reassure her. Haylen smiled weakly, and rubbed his cheek. "Hmm. I'll bring food up every night, okay? That's the only way to get you fed." she sighed. Steve nodded. Haylen stopped feeling his cheek, lowered her head and kissed it. "I'm so sorry." she said. 

Steve nodded again. Haylen patted his hump -- then the doorbell rang. "Shit-- that's them. I'll see ya tonight! Keep a low profile, ok?" She said, as she stood up and headed out. "Bye..." Steve grunted. Haylen waved, then rushed out the door. Steve watched her leave, frowned, then fell asleep. 


	12. Enter Craig and Marina

**TYRANT!**

Chapter 10 - Enter Craig and Marina...

Haylen rushed downstairs to the front door, as the rings of the doorbell echoed through the whole 1st floor of the house. When she reached the door, she stopped to catch her breath, chuckled to herself, then opened it. 

On her front step stood two adolescent kids, both a boy and a girl. The boy had short messy red hair, his round chubby face covered in freckles. The girl was tall and unnaturally thin. On her droopy poker-face was around 5 layers of make-up, and her stringy bleached blonde hair didn't help her appearance at all.   
"Craig! Marina!!" Haylen greeted cheerfully. "Come on in!" Craig and Marina walked into the foyer, put down their luggage near the stairs, and took off their jackets. Craig smiled as he rushed up and hugged Haylen, as Marina stood by her luggage, an evil snobbish look on her face. 

"Oh, Aunt Sue... I missed ya!!" Craig exclaimed. Haylen smiled, then they both let go of eachother. "I missed you too! But, y'know, you guys came here on short notice, huh?" Haylen laughed. Marina made a clicking noise with her tongue. "Where's our rooms?" she hissed, her arms crossed over her chest, as she chewed her gum loudly.   
"Marina... always a pleasure..." Haylen sighed. She moved aside from the stairs, and fixed her hair. "Well, Craig, I guess you can have the 2nd master bedroom with the king size bed, and you... Marina... will get the guest room next to his." she replied. 

Craig smiled and nodded, and with his luggage raced up the stairs to unpack. Meanwhile, Marina cooly picked up her luggage. Her evil eye still set on Haylen, she shoved her out of the way even more, and made her way up the stairs.   
Haylen rubbed her shoulder, as she watched Marina ascend the stairs. "I knew I always hated her..." she mumbled to herself. 

***

A few hours had passed, and the kids were now settled in. Marina refused to leave her room, as she yakked away with her many friends on the phone. Craig, instead, happily played his Playstation 2 in the livingroom. 

Haylen on the other hand, sat in the kitchen, staring at the family photo of Steve. _"Aw... how can I keep him in the attic like this?"_ she thought to herself. She rested her head on the table and sighed. "_Ohh... Steve... I'm so inhumane... maybe I'M the monster..."_

"Aunt Sue??" 

She heard Craig call. Haylen raised her had off the table, and stood up, leaving the photo on the kitchen table. She slumped out into the living room. Craig sat on the couch, his game paused. "What is it?" Haylen asked, smiling.   
Craig scratched the back of his neck. "I was wondering... do you still work with B.O.Ws?" he asked. Haylen froze up, but she immediately calmed herself. She remembered that she told Craig about her job, what B.O.Ws were, and all that jazz. 

Why wouldn't she? Craig was her favorite nephew... her only nephew... "Y-Yeah, I still work with them, I--" she paused when she began to think of Steve. Maybe she should just let him out of the attic, since Craig already knew about BOWs? No way. Nobody understood Steve like she did.   
And even if she DID just let him out, she'd rush the relationship between Steve, Craig AND MArina. Thay might blab about him to thei friends, rumours may spread... It was too risky. Steve would be much better off alone up there. 

Craig looked at Haylen oddly. "What? What is it?" he asked. Haylen shook her head. "N-Nothing. But yes, I work with them... why do you ask?" she asked him, as she fixed her pony-tail again. Craig shrugged. "I dunno. I was looking up T-Virus species on the net the other day, and I saw something called a 'Hunter'. It looked like a big frog!" he laughed.   
"Yeah... big frog.." Haylen laughed weakly. "Anyways, did you ever work with one of those?" he asked. 

Haylen nodded. "Oh, tons of times. They're really dangerous, though. You have to tranquilize them before you do anything to them!! Like bathing them, extracting a virus sample from them, eating pizza with them..." Craig snuffed. "Eating pizza with them?" he asked. Haylen paused again. "Uhh... sorry. I meant, uh... nevermind." Haylen stumbled. 

Craig shrugged again, then unpaused and continued to play his game. Haylen scratched the back of her head, as she turned and went back to the kitchen. _"Any more slip-ups from me..."_ she thought "_and they'll know more stuff about Steve than I do!"_


	13. Suspicions

**TYRANT!**

Chapter 11 - Suspicions

It was 21:47:53. The crickets outside chirped with utmost happiness as Craig slept at the edge of his king-size bed. He groaned, then flopped over. With a loud bang, he smashed his forehead against the bedside table. He moaned in pain, his hand over where he hit. With his other hand, he turned on the bedside lamp. "Ow..." he groaned, sitting up.   
After rubbing his head a few times, he looked at the table. On top of it was a tattered, red leather book. He looked at it oddly, slowly picked it up, and examined the cover. 

"Hmm? What's this?" he asked himself, half-asleep. He opened it. The inside was littered with hard-to-read messy writing like maybe some eight year-old wrote it... or at least someone who couldn't use a pen. "A journal?" Craig whispered, flipping through the pages. He scratched his neck, and began to read. 

_"Day 3, Time - 7:58 pm  
I still have no idea what to write in this journal or whatever it is. Haylen says she needs it to study me... but study what? My writing skills? All I gotta say is that this place is a LOT better than that lab. I hope we can keep evading them like this..."_

Craig snuffed his nostrils. "What?" he asked. He flipped to another page. 

_ "Day 4, Time - 9:57 pm  
Still no idea what to write. Some 'aid' in your studies, huh Haylen? Well... I do think about Claire a lot, but I can't let those thoughts get to me!   
I just gotta say to myself, 'Steve, she's alright. She made it out, ok!?' She has a lot more will than I do! She's gotta survive!" _

Craig cocked his head to one side. "What?" he repeated. "What the hell is this?" he looked closely at the ink. "Hmph. This wasn't written too long ago." he whispered to himself. "...Who's Steve?"   
Suddenly, he heard footsteps upstairs in the attic. He hastily closed the journal and put it back on the table, then he turned off the lamp. He layed back onto his bed, put his blankets over him, and then remained completely silent. 

The sound of footsteps continued, stopped, and a door opened. Craig knew it was the attic door, since that's all there was on the above floor. He began to breathe lightly, and listened in on the muffled talking he could just barely hear... 

_"Steve?"_ a voice said. -- He could tell right away that it was Aunt Sue. Craig couldn't believe his ears. So there WAS a Steve! But... why was he in the attic?   
The voice that replied to Haylen, he could hardly make out. It was low and guttural... a lot like if you taught a frog to speak... or something. Craig tried very hard to listen now. 

_"Sorry the food came so late, but Marina was in the kitchen with some friends... so I had to wait until they went out."_ Said Haylen.   
_"It's.... okay."_ the frog-voice said.   
_"I'm so sorry though. I don't want you cooped up here forever. I...I...I... I just wanted..."_   
Craig could now hear faint crying. 

"Aunt Sue..." he sighed. 

_"Doctorrrr Haylen."_ the voice growled.  
_"Oh... Oh, Steve..."_ She cried. _"Oh God, I'm so sorry. You must really hate me... ohhh.... I'm always such a lameass."  
__"N-no you'rrrre not."_ the voice replied.   
Haylen's crying then slowly became quieter, and now all Craig could hear was faint sniffling.   
_"Well, I better get back to bed. It's been a long night... goodnight Steve."_ Haylen said, amidst her sniffles. 

There was a faint pause, then the frog-voice grumbled _"G'night Haylen. Taaaaake it easy, ok?"_ A faint "_Mm hmm."_ came from Haylen, as now Craig heard footsteps again, the opening and closing of the door, then Haylen walking to her room, sniffling and sobbing all the way there.   
A worried look loomed over Craig's face. Who was this 'Steve', and why did Haylen 'coop' him up there? And... what made her so upset? This was a little... freaky...  
Craig rubbed his forehead, got comfortable in his bed, and tried to get back to sleep. 

***

It was 7:15:41 the next morning, as Craig and Marina ate their breakfast before they had to go to school. You see, their mother and them onlt lived across town from Haylen, so they could still go to the same school and have the same friends; no fuss, no muss!   
Haylen was in the kitchen aswell, leaning on the cupboards by the fridge eating a blueberry muffin. When Marina was finished eating her breakfast, she went and rinsed her bowl and spoon in the sink, gave Haylen a very vile look, then went upstairs to the bathroom. 

Craig continued to eat his cereal. He swallowed it, then looked at Haylen. "Aunt Sue," he said. Haylen glanced back at him. "Yes?" she asked, swallowing her muffin. Craig shook off his nervousness, and cleared his throat.  
"L-Last night... I heard weird noises in the attic. Is there... something, er- someone up there? Like, ...uh... a roomate or someone renting out that room?" he asked nervously. Haylen tried to keep her cool, but she knew deep down inside that Craig might find out sooner or later about Steve... 

"Uh.." Haylen began; she really didn't know what to say. She had to think, fast! "N-No, no one lives up there. I just-- I store food up in the fridge for my work the next day." Haylen answered, somewhat calmly.  
Craig looked at her suspiciously. "Then who's this 'Steve'?" he asked. Haylen froze up, did she really talk THAT loudly last night? "S-Steve?" she stammered. Craig nodded, eating another spoonful of cereal. 

"I-I named my fridge Steve, y'know, cause I get so lonely. Sometimes I even talk to it!!" she said, laughing nervously. Boy, Craig sure knew a lot... she had to be careful now.   
Craig sighed. He knew this was going to get nowhere. Haylen shook her head quickly, she had to pull out. "Um... where is that Marina?? I better go see what she's doing. She might miss her bus!" Haylen said, as she quickly left the kitchen and ran upstairs. 

Craig shook his head, then glanced at a photo on the table. Eating another spoonful of cereal, he picked it up. On it was a photo of a red-haired, teenage boy, his somewhat balding father, and a blonde woman (his mother, duh). --(of course, this was a photo of Steve and his family, but he didn't know that!)   
He looked at it oddly, then flipped it over to the back. 

_"Unknown Photo : Found 65 Ft. Away From T-008 Specimen" _

He scratched his head. "Specimen...?" Suddenly, Haylen called from upstairs; "CRAIG!! Bus'll be here soon!" Craig jolted, looked at the photo one last time, then shoved it in his pocket. This whole Steve thing was really starting to make him think... 

-----

Wilson slammed his fist into the meeting room table. "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS ERASED?!?" he screamed. Roberts shrugged innocently. "She must've erased it herself. So... we can't trace her... at all." he said.   
Wilson sighed angrily, and shook his head, his eyes beginning to water. "Now we can't even find her fucking phone number...I was... so close..." he cried. 

Roberts raised his eyebrows. "Well, let's just let T-008 go. We... still have the T-Veronica sample taken from him." he said. Wilson nodded, snuffed, then bit his lip hard. "Yes. The sample's good enough. But T-008 would be so much more. We could've tested the full capabilities of the virus on him..." Wilson sighed.   
Roberts patted his back cautiously. All HE was worried about was Haylen being okay. He did all he could for her. ... He could only hope that her and Steve would be safe for now. 

Wilson stood up straight again, and rubbed his eyes. "I'll find both of them, though. Haylen and that frog..." Wilson hissed. " and when I do, they'll regret it." Roberts looked at the floor, as Wilson turned to face him. His face in a crooked smirk. "I don't need them anyways, right?" he sneered. "All I need them for is..." his eyes tightened, as he gave off an evil, sinister gaze. "... Revenge..." 


	14. Craig's Idea

**TYRANT!**

Chapter 12 - Craig's Idea

It was now morning recess; Craig and his good friend Ross were just wandering around the grassy playground field, talking.   
"So, living with your aunt for now, huh? Which one? The rich scientist one or the one who's in the downtown apartment?" Ross asked. Craig smirked. He knew Ross was obsessed about Aunt Sue..and her B.O.W studies. Oh yes, Ross knew about Haylen's work too... but this was only because he was Craig's bestest friend. He was the only person other than himself who knew of Haylen's REAL occupation.   
"Rich one." he replied. Ross skipped a jump and smacked his hands together. "WOO! Study those monsters, WOO! Goooo Mrs. Haylen!" he cheered. Craig then sighed. "Yeah... but something's up with her." he said. Ross looked at him a little concerned. "What!? Is she ok? what is it?" he asked. Craig shrugged. "That's the thing! I don't know!! C'mere, I'll explain." 

Craig led Ross to the back of the field. "Well?" Ross asked. Craig cleared his throat. 

_"You see, last night in my room I found some sort of diary, or a journal... or something.  
It had a bunch of entries in it by a guy named Steve, alright?"_

Ross nodded. He completely understood.... so far.

_"A-Anyways, a short while after, I heard Haylen go up to the attic, and she talked to someone...  
or something, named 'Steve'.   
She told him she didn't want to 'coop' him up there,  
Then, she cried...."_

Ross continued to nod. 

_ "Ok? So, this mornng I asked her about it,   
And she made some lame excuse that she has a fridge up there named Steve.  
And after she left, I found THIS..."_

Craig reached into his pocket, and took out the photo he had found that morning. Ross swiped it from him, and looked at it. "Is Steve the red haired guy?" Ross asked. Craig nodded. "I've never seen Steve, but... I'm sure that's him." he replied. Ross looked at the photo oddly. "Yeah... he looks like a Steve...." Ross mumbled to himself.   
He gave Craig back the photo. "What's he sound like? Did you get to hear him?" Ross asked. Craig thought for a moment. "Well, his voice was pretty low and guttural, but it could've been the rusty vent the sound travelled through." he said. 

Ross rubbed his head. "Huh, this IS strange..." he said, taking out a strip of gum and putting it in his mouth. He offered Craig one, but he refused. "What should I do?" Craig asked. Ross chewed his gum for a second. "Well, you know that this Steve guy's just a regular teen, right? So... when no one's home, just sneak up to the attic and say 'hi' to him!" Ross said.  
Craig smirked. "Yeah you're right!" he laughed "I mean, it's not like its a B.O.W or anything!!" Ross chucked at Craig. "Yeah, and Haylen brings it left-overs to survive!!" 

They giggled, as Ross was moving his arms in a monster-type fashion. Craig sighed happily. "Thanks for the tip, Ross. When no one's home, I'll go say hi!" He said, giving Ross a good slap on the back. Ross smirked. "Nooo problem." he laughed. 

------------

School was now finished for the day, and Craig sat on his schoolbus to go back to Haylen's house. He still kept Ross's advice. When no one was home, he was going to go to the attic and say a friendly 'Hi' to Steve. It was only good manners...right? He chuckled at the thought of a monster being up there.  
'Yeah right,' he thought 'FrankenSteve lives upstairs!!' A sudden tap on his shoulder caused him to jolt. He turned ; it was Marina. She chewed her gum loudly and open-mouthed as she glared evilly at him. 

"Tell Sue I'm goin' to a party tonight, so I won't come home after school t'morrow, kay?" she hissed. Craig nodded. "Sure. Whatever." he hissed back, rolling his eyes as Marina headed to the back of the bus. 'Jeez.' he thought ' The only monster we have in OUR house is a blood-sucking Marina!' 

----------------

"Hello? I'm home!!" Craig called out as he entered the door. But there was no reply, just complete silence. 'Where's Aunt Sue?' he thought, as he put his backpack on the floor, and hung up his bomber jacket.   
He wandered around the whole floor, but no one was home. Then he found a note on the kitchen table. It read:

"_Craig and Marina,_

I'm working late tonight (until 3AM!) so you guys'll have to make supper yourselves.  
For suggestions I got TV dinners in the kitchen freezer...   
but use plastic forks so you won't have to do the dishes.

AND PLEASE MARINA, NO PARTIES!!!! 

Love, Aunt Sue"

A devious smile spread across Craig's face. He couldn't be home alone at a better time! He hummed happily as he crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage. "Oh Steeeeevieeeee....!!!" he called mockingly, as he slowly wandered towards, and up, the stairs.   
He took the photo out of his pocket and held it in his hand as he approached the attic door. Now was the moment of truth..... 


	15. The Aluminum Baseball Bat

_Note - Real sorry if this chapter is no good, I had a lot of difficulty with it. Hope this chapter worked out Ok.._

**TYRANT!**

Chapter 13 - The Aluminum Baseball Bat (Or 'Watching Themselves') 

As Craig marched up the stairs, he began to feel a little uneasy. Although he himself didn't know why, he started to get a gut feeling... a bad gut feeling. His pace of walking then slowed, and he stopped just infront of his bedroom door. "I shouldn't go up there just barehanded." he thought to himself. Craig knew there wasn't going to be a B.O.W or some kind of deranged experiment up there, since that was only in movies and fanfictions, but he wanted to be sure... of his safety.   
He peered into his room for a second, then took out his aluminum baseball bat that layed next to the door. He laughed to himself as he swung it around loosely. "It's not the BEST type of protection, but this Steve doesn't seem like a bad guy anyways!" he thought. 

Well, although he was right, it wasn't the BEST weapon, he did have a very good arm. He beat Ross so many times in armwrestling at school he lost track of his victories! "Alright, let's go!" Craig cheered to himself. He held the bat loosely in his hand as he continued to approach the attic. He began to feel a bit nervous now. But that was okay! Fully natural! 

...Craig then froze when he saw the battered and totalled door frame. It looked asthough something very large forced itself through... his grip tightened on the bat. He shook his head quickly. "Pull yourself together, Craig. Jeez." he sighed to himself. He clasped his pale hand around the doorknob, and lightly turned it. With a small click, the destroyed door began to open.   
Boy, talking about this was a helluva lot easier than actually doing it. Craig didn't know what was holding him back. Why was he scared? It was just another guy like him.... 

-----

..._VMMM. VMMMM._ The sound of the heater in the attic echoed calmly. It acted like a white noise for Craig, as his eyes darted around the room. "...Steve?" he called, but there was no reply. His voice only bounced off the walls and lightly echoed... "Steve?"   
Craig walked further into the attic. The silence began to make him sweat nervously. He felt his heart beating faster, he began to feel asthough he wasn't in his body anymore. He felt like he was watching himself. His now warm hand tightened slightly on the bat. "S-Steve?" he stammered, his steps slow and cautious, as he advanced further into the room... 

...Steve had heard the door creak open ; he knew someone was here in the attic with him. But, he had reacted quickly, and now hid, crouching, behind a large oak armoire. He sat there, trying not to peek around the corner at who it was. Well... not now anyways. Maybe when the mood simmered down a bit. If he peeked now, he'd be caught for sure!   
"Steve!" he heard the voice repeat. He covered his face in his clawed hands. His name... the person knew his name! But it wasn't Roberts or Wilson, and it sure as hell wasn't Haylen. Maybe it was Dr. Haylen's nephew? Hm.... could be. But why woud HE be up here? Did Haylen feel so bad for Steve that she ended up telling her niece and nephew? Hm... could be. Steve could feel his large tyrant heart beating faster, as he began to feel asthough he wasn't in his body anymore... he was watching himself.... 

... Craig examined all of the objects in the room. Although it WAS a mess, Craig could tell it was lived in by somebody. Craig sighed, and lowered his head. "...Must've left." he said to himself, his grip loosening on the bat again. Heh, all that stress for nothing! He knew he was overreacting! ... JEEZ! 

...Steve slowly stood up from behind the armoire. Dr. Haylen must've told her niece and nephew about him! How else would they know his name? He began to calm down, as he glanced over to see who was there. He squinted, but he still couldn't make out the figure. "Oh yeah... bad eyesight..." he thought. He could tell that it was someone short, with very vibrant red hair... but he couldn't quite make out the face. He grumbled to himself, and stayed in the shadows. 

...Craig sighed again to himself. "Darn," he moaned, tapping the floor with his bat. "I knew something like this was going to happen! You always think he's gonna find someone then BAM! Empty room!!" Craig then held the bat over his shoulder. "Ah well. It was pretty suspenseful while it lasted!!" he laughed.   
With a calmed heart, and a good laugh, Craig then turned around, and began to waltz out of the attic. 

Just as he was about to leave, he saw something out of the corner of his eye... a human head, with greyish-green hair, slumped, looking downwards... behind the armoire. Although from where he stood he couldn't quite see the face, or the body, maybe... Craig's eyebrows narrowed curiously as he began to back-track and approach the head. Was it?   
His hands became sweaty again, he felt his face become warm. "Steve..." he repeated. The head jolted then withdrew backwards quickly, like it was frightened by comething. Craig then clentched his bat tightly, as he leapt behind the armoire where the head was. 

...He now saw the large creature that was back there, and he immediately froze. His heart began to beat quickly, he felt a sudden rushing adrenaline .   
Just then, unconsciously, his grasp on his bat tightened tenfold, and with his adrenaline strength filled body, he let out a deafening scream of terror, and swung the bat at the creature's head full-force..... 


	16. Regrets

**TYRANT!**

Chapter 14 - Regrets

The loud ring of a telephone jolted Dr. Haylen from her nap in her new office at B.O.W Tech. She loved this new job, but now it was staring to get...well... a little boring. The phone rang again, but suddeny stopped, when Haylen's friend, and supervisor Ginger answered it. Haylen yawned, then strecthed her arms. "I wish this job was a little more hands-on." she sighed to herself, as she began to meddle with a paper clip. "But much LESS hands-on paper!" she laughed.   
She crossed her arms, and leaned back in her chair contently... and boredly (?). "I hope Craig and.... I hope Craig is doing okay. Hm... Maybe I should call him, just to see how he's doing!" Haylen reached for her phone picked it up -- then Ginger walked in. Haylen jolted, hung the phone back up, and smiled. 

"Got work for ya, hun." Ginger grinned. She plopped a good 5 pounds worth of paper on Haylen's desk. Haylen looked at the papers dully, then back up at Ginger. "This's torture!" she sighed. Ginger laughed. "No-no-no-no-no! The head guys down at Level GF8 say they interviewed someone about that new virus... you know, the one Steve has?" Ginger asked. Haylen perked up in her seat.   
"Info on the T-Veronica!?!" she screeched. "Yeah! That's it! So, I just got you the transcript... thought you'd be interested in reading it." Ginger smiled. Haylen nodded quickly, and got to reading. Wow, info on the T-Veronica!! Any news was good news!! "T-Thank you!" Haylen managed to stammer, as Ginger began to leave the office. "You're welcome." she replied. 

**********

Numerous tears streamed down his face, as he clentched the aluminum baseball bat like it was a child to him. Craig was now back in his room, crouched and leaning against his door. He sobbed, and held the bat closer to him with his trembling hands. His thoughts were racing now, he... he began to think this wasn't real anymore. Was this a game? No, it was real. Aunt Sue had a real...something...up there.   
Craig lowered his head. Was is a hunter? No... Too human. Was it a tyrant? No... too much like a hunter. Well, whatever it was, it was... he slammed his fist against the wall. What exactly happened back there? He tried to remember the details, but everything... everything moved too fast. All he could remember was his loud scream, and how he felt when he swung the bat at the creature's head. 

What a thud sound he had made! The sound of the bat, bashing against the monster's head!! He remembered then that he ran in a panic out of the attic, and that out of the corner of his eye he did not see the monster come after him... no... it stayed behind, withdrew in pain, clasping his head.   
Craig breathed heavily as he glanced at the sprinkle of red blood on his fingers. The blood wasn't his of course, it belonged to that... thing. Of course, Craig figured that he swung the bat pretty hard. His stregnth already with his adrenaline would be a deadly combination. He sighed again and stood up. Drooping the bat on the floor, he walked up to his bed an collapsed on it, head in the mattress. 

"Why would Aunt Sue keep something like that up there!?" Craig thought to himself. He wiped his tears, and sobbed again. "Why am I crying?! Did I do the wrong thing? It's just a B.O.W--" He flopped over and stared at the cieling, the tears still streaming down his face. Yes, it was only a B.O.W... but if was was just that, just a B.O.W, why would someone like Aunt Sue treat it with such care?   
Why would she even bother to talk to it at night? Why would she bring it food so it could survive? The reason why he was crying was not because he knew that he had hurt a B.O.W, the reason he was cying was because he knew he had hurt.... a friend. 


End file.
